Tell Me You Love Me
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: One shot yaoi ficcie. If no one likes it, I won't write any more yaoi ficcies. Heero is thinking dark thoughts. [But happy ending.....I guess you could classify this as a happyangst.....if that even makes sense. *sweatdrops*]1+2


Tell Me You Love Me

Tell Me You Love Me

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Okie…….I own NOTHING!!!! Got it? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!!!

A/N: Well…….this is the most random thing that I have ever written. (And if anyone has read Bisho-Battles, Bishonen!, The Gundam Wing Pilots Meet The Suzaku Warriors, and Drip Drop, you'd be amazed at this admission!) This just popped into my head, and I wrote it! Note To All of my Regular Readers: This is my second yaoi ficcie. (The first one was posted on o.O?'s section because I was insecure and nervous about it.) This is just an experiment!! If no one reviews this, I'm not going to write any more yaoi. Got it? Good. Anyways……on with the ficcie! (P.S.—Ne……I KNOW Hee-chan is OOC in this ficcie……but that's how it came out! So there. ;þ)

Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, 1+2

I'm lonely, you know?I've always been lonely.No one has ever really cared about me……but I don't mind.I'm used to taking care of myself.I've been trained to be the Perfect Soldier from birth.It's what I am.I know I sound cold and distant, but it's true.Inside, I am dead.I have been for years.And by now…….I'm tired.I'm lonely.I….I…….I want love.

*~*

The night air caressed Heero's cheek as he stepped out onto the balcony.It was cold for summer and the air raised goose flesh on his pale skin.He shivered slightly and looked up into the night sky.One by one, he began to find the space colonies.The easiest, and the first one he found, was L1.His own home…..if you could call it that.

Heero sighed and closed his eyes._Why….…why do I even feel unloved and uncared for in my own home?Why?Why am I so lonely…..why do I want love so badly?To experience it before I die?_

Thinking this, Heero smiled cynically._Ah, yes.Before I die.That should be sometime soon.After all, if the mobile dolls don't kill me, then my own self-loathing will.It won't be long now……._

Heero pounded his fist against the rail, glaring off into the distance._Death……I kill so often.I know I hate myself, and I don't care.I don't care at all._His cynical smile turned darker, more self-loathing._Why would anyone love me after all I have done?I've killed so many……so many children stay awake at night, wondering where their mother and fathers are.I should be despised for what I am……..I despise myself.I HATE myself!!_Heero snorted, his eyes hardening._Why am I thinking?Of course no one would someone like you.The only thing you're supposed to care about is the mission.That's all.Nothing else._

Sighing deeply, Heero turned around to go back into the house.Unfortunately, Duo was standing in the doorway, blocking the entrance into the house."Ne…..Heero, what are ya thinking about?" Duo asked curiously.He had been watching the silent pilot for several minutes, watching as Heero's expression became darker and darker.He had a feeling about what Heero had been thinking about, but he wanted to make sure.

"Nothing important……..nothing that you should care about," Heero answered tonelessly."After all…….why would you care about an abomonation like me?"

Duo sighed.He had been all along."Heero…..why would you think that I don't care about you?I care about you, I really do!"

Heero shook his head stubbornly."How could you even consider yourself a friend of a killer?Duo, I've killed so many people…..so many children."An expression of intense pain flickered over his face for a moment.Then, he looked down at his hands."These hands have killed so many innocent people…..they're stained with blood that can never be washed off." 

Duo shook his head sadly."Heero, you don't understand.I care about you.I always will…….and…….." he gulped, suddenly nervous."Aishiteru," he breathed sofltly.

"Nani?" Heero whispered, shocked."Wh-What did you say?"

Duo smiled softly."Aishiteru," he repeated.As he said this, Heero's smile brightened and he walked towards Duo.Taking the smaller pilot in his arms, he hugged him tightly.

"Aishiteru," he whispered back_.Maybe…..maybe I'm not as evil as I think I am……_


End file.
